


Always

by jn208505



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Golden Age, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jn208505/pseuds/jn208505
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet into a day of Edmund's life during the Golden Age after the Pevensies have been reigning for a few years. Ruling a kingdom, working with his siblings, and being in love. All in a day's work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbrow/gifts).



> Hello dear reader! I was very excited to get your prompt, and I hope this piece fulfills your wishes!! I had a wonderful time writing for you! :)

Edmund gave a contented sigh as he lazily looked up at the fluffy white clouds floating overhead. He was lounging on the soft grass in the South Gardens, enjoying one of the rare breaks from his military duties and getting spend some of his afternoon with Maggie snuggled up to him.

Maggie was the seventeen year old daughter of a nobleman who lived with her family at Court. She and the young King had been courting for just over six months now and Edmund could feel himself falling for her more and more as each day passed. Falling more for her bubbly personality and perpetual smile, falling more for her light-brown, shoulder length curls, falling more for her round, freckled face; falling more for every wonderful thing about her.  
Maggie rested her head on Edmund’s chest as he idly ran his fingers gently through her hair; the two enjoying the warm, comfortable silence that encircled their afternoon.  
After a few long moments, Maggie broke the silence,

“How much more time do we have?” she asked, tilting her head back to look up at her suitor. Edmund reached into his pocket, and pulled out his pocket watch.

“Only a few more minutes, I have a meeting with some of the officers to go over training schemes for next month.” he explained. Maggie gave a disappointed sigh as she rolled over so they were face to face.

“Busy King,” she mused, rubbing her thumb against the slight stubble on his cheek. Edmund smiled at her touch.

“Yes,” he agreed in a whisper before leaning forward and pressing his lips gently on hers for a quick, loving peck. They both smiled as they pulled a part.

“Are we still on for tonight?” Maggie asked.

“Of course, always.” Edmund assured as he began to get up.

“Good.” Maggie replied with a happy smile. Edmund had gotten himself to his feet as he reached down and held out a hand to help Maggie up. As soon as she was up, and had brushed the grass off of her skirts, she wrapped her arms around Edmund’s shoulders while he wrapped his around her waist.

“Have a good meeting, love.” she told him.

“Will do, see you tonight, darling.” Edmund replied. The two leaned in for one more quick kiss before reluctantly departing to go their separate ways, Edmund to the training grounds for his meeting and Maggie to the castle to work on her knitting, both keenly looking forward to seeing one another again that night!

 

xxxxx

 

Every evening the dining hall was filled with loud, happy chatter and aromas of delicious foods, and tonight was no exception. The kitchen staff had outdone themselves as everyone in attendance was enjoying a second helping.   
  
Lucy, who was now fourteen and starting to grow like a weed, was seated at the far right of the head of the table and was laughing uncontrollably at a story Mr. Tumnus telling her. Nineteen year old Susan, beautiful as ever, was talking with two of the Dryads about the upcoming ball they were planning. All three were very excited, knowing this was to be one of the biggest and grandest in Cair Paravel history. Twenty year old Peter was having an enjoyable debate with Mr. Beaver about a possible new treaty with Archenland, while seventeen year old Edmund was happily discussing some of the new military training ideas with Orieus. 

As the meal came to a close and all of their friends either returned home, to their rooms, or to a new activity, the Pevensie siblings were the only ones left in the dining hall as the servants began to clean up from the meal. The four royals returned to their usual seats at the head of the table to relax from a busy meal and enjoy a rare moment they had to themselves.  
  
“How’d your meeting go, Ed?” Peter asked casually, looking at his brother.  
  
“Very well, I’m looking forward to implementing some of the new training ideas.” Edmund said happily.  
  
“Good to hear.” Peter said, raising his glass of wine slightly before taking a sip.  
  
“What about you Peter, how did your council meeting with the noblemen go?” Susan asked curiously. Peter gave a slight groan and rolled his eyes,  
  
“I haven’t had enough wine to get into that right now.” Peter joked, the girls giggled while Edmund gave a sigh.  
  
“Girls, how was your day?” Edmund asked his sisters.  
  
“Wonderful!” Susan cheered, “We’re almost finished planning the ball for next month. It will be fantastic!”  
  
“The one last year will be tough to beat; Narnians talked about that for weeks.” Peter reminded her.  
  
“Oh, just wait!” Susan said proudly.  
  
“What about you, Lu?” Edmund asked his younger sister.  
  
“I worked on some paintings with Mr. Tumnus, and then worked on my knitting… with Maggie!” Lucy said with a smirk. Edmund simply smiled at his sister, he knew she loved to tease him about his relationship with Maggie. Maggie was the first girl he had courted for more than three months, which in Lucy’s mind, meant he was an open target for teasing.  
  
“Wonderful, did Maggie give you any dirt on our dear brother?” Susan asked playfully. Edmund knew that both she and Peter were incredibly supportive of his relationship, but enjoyed fueling Lucy’s teasing for their own entertainment.  
  
“She’s seeing him tonight after dinner, but that’s all I heard.” Lucy said, still enjoying herself.  
  
“Well, that’s boring, you should go find out more, I’d like a better report.” Peter said jokingly. Edmund rolled his eyes.  
  
“I will let you know what I find!” Lucy said jumping up. She quickly ran over to Edmund, pressing her forehead on his.  
  
“Have fun tonighttttt!” she said in a sing-song voice before playfully patting him on the cheek.  
  
“Get off!” Edmund said as he gave her a light push away from him. Lucy giggled as she turned to skip happily out of the dining hall leaving Edmund with his older siblings. He looked over and saw they were both chuckling.  
  
“Shut up.” Edmund told them.  
  
“Sorry Ed.” Peter chuckled.  
  
“Why does she bother me, she never cares who either of you court.” Edmund sighed.  
  
“She teases us, just not as openly as she does you.” Susan told him.  
  
“You get annoyed easier; you’re a more fun target for her.” Peter explained.  
  
“Great. Lucky me.” Edmund said with a smirk. As annoying as his siblings could be, he loved these moments and wouldn’t change them for the world.

xxxx  
  
  
Edmund took a nice, hot, relaxing bath after a good, but long day. After drying off he simply put his white pajama bottoms on and padded barefoot from his ensuite to his chambers. The servants had already turned down his bed for him. He was just getting ready to climb in bed when he heard his door open and Edmund turned to see Maggie sneaking in wearing her light blue nightgown.  
  
Edmund smiled at the sight of her. She quietly shut the door behind her and quickly scampered over to him and gave him a quick kiss before climbing onto his bed. Edmund crawled in after her and wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled to his side.  
  
“Did you have a good rest of your day?” Edmund asked softly.  
  
“It was very nice. I got to spend some time with your sister.” Maggie told him.  
  
“I heard, she likes you a lot. All my siblings do.” Edmund said, kissing her forehead.  
  
“That means a lot.” Maggie said with a smile as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his for a quick kiss.  
  
“What about you?” she asked.  
  
“My day went very well, thank you. But do you know what?” he asked.  
  
“Hmmm?” Maggie replied.  
  
“It’s not going to hold a candle to tonight.” Edmund said with a smirk.  
  
“I wouldn’t expect it to. Our nights are always better than our days.” Maggie replied slyly as she bit her lip in anticipation. Edmund grinned before leaning forward and roughly crashing his lips onto hers. The kiss deepened on impact; Maggie was just as ready as he was. Their mouths moved in synch as their tongues rubbed and intertwined. Edmund felt his heart begin to race.  
  
Edmund quickly moved his hands to her hips, gripping them tightly, and started to roll so he was on top. Maggie delved one of her hands into his thick hair while the other one clung to the top of his skin. As they continued to kiss, Edmund could feel Maggie’s nails start to dig into his back. It hurt a bit, but he’d never complain, he loved knowing she was enjoying herself and just as excited as he was.  
  
Edmund slowly began to move his right hand from Maggie’s hip. He trailed his fingers down her thigh and down to her knee where he found the hem of her nightgown. His fingers played with the fabric for a few moments before sliding underneath the material and onto her soft skin. Maggie gave a slight gasp at his touch. Edmund smiled at her reaction as he began gently nipping her bottom lip with his teeth a few times. Maggie quickly tightened her grip on the back of his head and forcefully reconnected their mouths once more, if possible, even more passionately.  
  
Edmund moved his hand up her thigh quickly, pushing the fabric of her nightgown up as he went. Maggie let go of her grip on Edmund, moving her arms above her head to allow Edmund to continue removing her nightgown. Edmund happily obliged and pulled the garment over her head before tossing it on the floor, leaving Maggie in nothing but her silk underwear.  
  
After discarding her covering, Edmund took a quick second to drink her in with his eyes. She was beautiful; he adored her. The thing he loved most of all was her complete trust of him. There she lay, almost completely bare, without an ounce of fear. A look of trust, love, and excitement in her eyes. He could feel his heart swell as warmness began to spread through his core.  
  
"Edmund," Maggie called sweetly. Edmund smiled down at her.  
  
"Beautiful girl." he said happily.  
  
"Come here." Maggie whispered. Edmund grinned before leaning down and kissing her once more, quickly returning to their previous, frenzied pace. The feeling of her bare chest rubbing against his was thrilling. As their mouths moved together Maggie trailed her hands down the front of Edmund's chest and onto the waistband of his pajama bottoms, linking her fingers in the fabric against his skin. Edmund mirrored her movements as his hands took hold of her final article of clothing.   
  
They both pulled back from their kiss to take a quick moment to remove each other's last covering and toss them aside. They smiled at each other before reattaching their lips once more. Maggie wrapped her arms around Edmund's shoulders as he slid one hand around to cup her backside while the other went to the top of the mattress for leverage. Maggie moaned into his mouth, sending chills up Edmund's spine, causing the warmth in his belly to roar into a fire. Suddenly Maggie shifted to wrap her legs around his waist, Edmund knew she was just as ready and anxious as he was. He pulled back slightly to nip her bottom lip as he got himself in position.  
  
"I love you." Maggie whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Edmund replied quickly, and with that, he entered.  
  
Both gave a loud gasp at the contact before Edmund started to move. Maggie's nails dug into his back as if she were holding on for dear life. Every touch, moan and sensation was fueling Edmund at that moment, he was on cloud nine. Maggie panted, Edmund grunted, they moved in synch and for the next few minutes the rest of the world seemed to cease. It was just the two of them. The two of them in love, in bliss, in lust, in passion. Enjoying every moment they were sharing, every touch, kiss, moan, and movement.   
  
After awhile Edmund could feel he was ready and by the way Maggie had shifted, he could tell she was nearly there too. He gave one final thrust and he felt her walls clamp down on him as he spilled inside her, both crying out loudly before collapsing in a sweaty, limp heap of pure ecstasy. 

  


Edmund rolled off of her and the two lay side by side for a few minutes as they tried to catch their breath. After a few minutes of nothing but panting, Maggie rolled to her side and snuggled up against Edmund's chest, kissing his collarbone.  
  
"That was wonderful." she mused as Edmund wrapped his arms around her to cradle her to his chest.  
  
"It always is." he stated, kissing the top of her forehead.  
  
"Now sleep, my darling, we both have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Edmund told her.  
  
"And an even busier night, right?" Maggie asked with a playful smirk.  
  
"Always." Edmund smiled. The two shared one last quick kiss before they both fell into a blissful and peaceful sleep. Edmund gave out a contented sigh as he dozed off. Life was wonderful.  
  
…..  
….


End file.
